FAMAS
:For the assault rifle in Black Ops, see Famas. The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a three-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Campaign The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign, usually in the hands of the Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and the rarest weapon of the campaign is a FAMAS with Woodland Camouflage only found following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign mission "Museum", in which it is seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-a-Class stats says it has low damage although it does as much damage as an M16, Scar-H, AK47 etc. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat. It has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:FAMASMW2.png|The FAMAS FAMAS iron sight.jpg|Iron sight Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. 400px-MW2FamasF1.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a FAMAS. Trivia *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS Holographic Sight is available is "Loose Ends." *The Create-a-Class stats show that the FAMAS is as accurate as ACR, while FAMAS has a little more recoil than ACR. It also shows that it's damage is as low as other low-damage (30-20) assault rifles such as M4A1 or ACR, but the FAMAS actually has a higher damage (40-30) like SCAR-H, TAR-21, M16A4 or AK-47. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward , Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the "Assault" default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS is one of the few three-round burst weapons in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', the others being the M16A4 and the M93 Raffica, but it is fully automatic in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. *The FAMAS has a rifle grip, along with a pistol grip. The user will hold it by the rifle grip in first person. This is noticeable as there is the character's hand is visible to the side of the gun, holding the rifle grip. *The iron sights on the FAMAS look similar to the commonly known iron sights on many weapons featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Video MW2: FAMAS Guide|300px|thumb|right es:FAMAS ru:FAMAS Category:Assault Rifles Category:3 round burst